As a method of forming a fine pattern on a transferred object, a technique of pressing an original against a resin on the transferred object and curing the resin to transfer the fine pattern of the original has been proposed. In transferring the fine pattern, alignment is performed by sliding the original in a state of being in contact with the resin before curing.